


Something Edgy

by VanamesGurl



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanamesGurl/pseuds/VanamesGurl
Summary: hi this is an idea and I'm posting it for easy access for friends to read so please ignore this thanks





	Something Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> Agni: founded Ignus Ignus = Fire  
> Leith: founded Tempest Tempest = Water  
> Aella: founded Cyclos Cyclos = Air  
> Vesta: founded Claye Claye = Earth  
> Tamisra: founded Vielios Vielios = Darkness/Absence of Light

###  Age: Six Years

  The room is dark, the only source of light coming from a lone candle on a nightstand next to a small bed. Underneath the blue blankets, a figure trembles. Outside, a storm rages mercilessly. The windows rattle with the force of the wind, and the figure whimpers. Thunder booms, and the figure cries out.

  At the sound of the cry, the door opens and an old woman approaches the bed. Her worn, wrinkled hand holds another candle in a firm grip, and she smiles at the hidden child. “Duana, why are you hiding?”

   From the blankets, a head pops up. The little girl has soft, black hair made frizzy from the static of the blanket. Her pale skin is even paler from fright, and her violet eyes blink fearfully at her grandmother. “Nana, the storm is too loud. What if… what if  _ they _ come?”

  “‘They’ who, child?” Nana asks softly, sitting at the foot of the bed. She remembers the stories and warnings Duana must have heard from her mother, and sighs. “The Veilios?”

  Duana squeaks in fright and ducks under her blanket again. “Don’t say their name!”

  “Oh, babydoll, you mustn’t fear them.” Gently, Nana tugs the blanket down. She looks into her granddaughter’s tear-filled eyes and smiles reassuringly. “Would you like to hear a story?”

  This catches Duana’s attention, and she perks up immediately. “Yes, Nana!”

  The old woman sets the candle on the bedside table, and settles in. She starts to speak, losing herself to the ambience of the storm and the dark tale.

  “Countless years ago, when the world was young and people were first learning the ways of the elements, five people rose to lead. The first was Agni, a fire-wielder. He had eyes that burned red, like the fire in his soul. He was a warrior, a true hero. He stood every day to fight against wrongdoings, and encouraged others to do the same. He founded the Ignus division.

  “His best friend, Leith, had eyes of sapphire, revealing him to be a water-wielder. He was calm in Agni’s rage, flexible and constantly moving. He was a healer, but he knew to fight, too. Nobody tried, though. If you messed with Leith, Agni would surely burn you. Leith led Tempest.

  “The division Claye was led by Vesta. Vesta was calm, unmoved by the world. She stood firm and unrelenting. Nobody could overcome her, and nobody wanted to. They would stare into her golden eyes and back away without a word.

  “Finally, there was the leader of Cyclos. Aella had light blue eyes, so pale they were almost white. Nobody could bring themselves to lie to her. They say she would look at you like you were transparent, and you would find yourself spilling your soul to her without a second thought. She wasn’t the best fighter, but she knew how to win.”

  “Nana, you said there were five, though!” Duana bolts upright, her fear forgotten in a burst of protest. “What about the fifth?”

  The grandmother pauses then, and stares at the wall, as though she can see the storm raging beyond. When she answers, her voice is low and hypnotic, full of wary caution. “The Veilios. The leader was Tamisra. Her eyes glowed with silver, even in the Dark. She could whisper to the Shadows, and they would whisper back.”

   Duana’s tiny body began to tremble fiercely with fright. She curled up next to her grandmother, desperate for protection from the storm and the story. “Tamisra was evil, right, Nana? Why didn’t the other leaders lock her away?” 

  Her grandmother smiled, finally looking at her granddaughter in the faint candlelight. “They didn’t know that, Duana. They thought she was their friend. Together, the five leaders built the walls around every city, paved the safe passages that connect all the people, and developed the ways we have now to protect ourselves from the Darkness. Those creatures made of Shadows that stalk through the woods and unsettled lands were no match for the five leaders. Agni could burn them, destroy them with his fire’s light, while Leith watched his back and soothed the burned land in his wake. Aella and Vesta focused on the people, on leading and caring for those at home. The four were the pillars our society and government is built upon. Tamisra, though, was in her own world. 

  “Every day, Tamisra went beyond the walls, into the dark unknown, and didn’t emerge until she had to in order to sleep. She talked to herself and withdrew from her friends. Meanwhile, the Dark continued to kill and destroy. Tamisra was the only one who could stop it without burning everything, but she was gone. Her people, the other Veilios, kept disappearing, too. Agni and Leith were the only ones brave and wise enough to follow Tamisra, but she eluded them daily.

  “Finally, they found her. She was in a clearing, under the light of the new moon, shrouded in the Darkness that was destroying our homes and families. She was talking to it, and it was replying to her. Agni and Leith were worried, but they held onto the hope that their old friend was still good, that she was trying to solve their problems. Instead, their worst fears came to life as they watched Tamisra raise more Shadows from the Darkness. She gave them strength, and directed them to the city. 

  “Betrayed, the two friends came forward to question Tamisra. ‘Why?’ Leith demanded, trying to solve the problem without burning the forest down. ‘Why have you betrayed us?’ Tamisra had laughed, an ugly, dangerous laugh. ‘You cannot betray those you have not allied yourself with.’ Tamisra tried to kill them. She sent her Shadows to attack them, but Agni would not bow. He would not let harm befall his friend, nor his people.” Here, Nana seems to deage. She sits up straight, braces her shoulders, and clenches her jaw. Her amber eyes dance in the semilight, and Duana takes courage from the passion she sees. A lifetime of Ignus shows in the lines of her Nana’s face, and she can’t help but share in the pride.

  “And Agni won!” Duana cheers, hopping up excitedly. “Because he’s so strong and brave, like you, Nana! He defeated Tamisra, and he and Leith were heroes!”

  Nana laughs, and gently settles her granddaughter back down. “Sort of. The fight was hard, and Agni had no choice but to destroy that entire portion of the wood. Luckily, Leith helped restrict the damage done, and the two were able to capture Tamisra.” The smile falls from her face as she continues into the next part of the tale. She lowers her brows and looks into those trusting, violet eyes that are fixated on her in wonder. “Duana, sweetpea, listen closely to this next part. It is very important.” She waits for her to nod, then continues. 

  “Tamisra was found to be the cause of the Darkness, the reason so many died. Every single member of Veilios was discovered to be an undercover soldier, and they all were sentenced to death. Over time, as the leaders grieved the betrayal and loss of their dear friend, Leith and Agni discovered even more terrible happenings. They found that, without fail, every last Veilios was forming Shadows and speaking with the Dark. 

  “What they had to do was clear. They had to capture and destroy any and all Veilios. They couldn’t risk the death and destruction of the Darkness, not again. And this, Duana, is why the Veilios are no longer allowed to exist. Obviously, there are always going to be some, but they can never harm you. They will never even try to find you.”

  “Why are they always gonna be here?” Duana whines, her eyes round with fright. “Why won’t they go away?”

  “Because, darling, divisions aren’t inherited. It doesn’t matter what your momma and poppa can do. Your father is in Tempest, right? And your mother is Ignus, like me. Everyone on my side of the family is Ignus. We’re a bunch of hot heads.” Duana laughs at her grandmother’s joke, and the old woman smiles fondly at her. “Your father’s side is full of Tempest and Cyclos. But that doesn’t mean anything, babydoll. You could be Claye, for all we know.”

  Duana squawks in outrage at this. “I’m gonna be Ignus, like you and Agni!”

  “Yeah,” Nana whispers, “Duana, you will. But don’t let your father know. He just wants you to be a Tempest like him!” Nana pokes her stomach playfully, and Duana laughs sleepily. She rubs her eyes with her tiny hands and smiles at her grandmother. Nana, knowing the late hour, rises and gently tucks the child into bed. With a wave of the hand, Nana extinguishes the candles. As she turns to leave, Duana’s tiny hand catches her wrist. 

  “Nana?” Duana’s voice is sleepy when she speaks, but she still manages to ask her question. “When I’m Ignus, will I be strong?”

  “Sweetpea, you’re gonna be strong enough to change the whole world one day.”


End file.
